


bouquet

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Ink as Blood, M/M, Multi, Prolly OOC, Woops, apologies if its bad and cringy, army has hanahaki disease, i wrote this a couple of months ago and havent touched it since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Army has Hanahaki disease, and he's fallen hard for the rest of the S4.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. flower cannon

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for hanahaki disease, uh, yeah okay this mightve been a mistake to post uh-
> 
> oh cod this is so ooc ahhhh noooo
> 
> also my computer crashed before i could save this draft but somehow?? everything was still here? ...nope nevermind i have to put the whole story back in-

“Hehe, see ya later, curry boy!” Aloha gave him a grin, and walked out the door.

That was the first time. The first time the flowers spewed out.

Army stared at the blood covered flower petals in his hand.

“What…?” He held a petal up to examine it.

He couldn’t remember swallowing any flowers. In addition… these were roses. He had definitely _never_ swallowed roses. That was just stupid. 

He shrugged it off. After all, what were the chances that it happened again? 

  
  
  
  
  


He was wrong.

Oh he was so, _so_ wrong.

The next time he went to an S4 meeting, Mask started to quietly laugh after something Aloha said. 

The laugh was filled with small little hiccups, and Army couldn’t help but listen to the sound with a smile. 

A moment later, he felt something come up his throat. 

“E-excuse me for a m-moment.” He rapidly stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as he got there, he started to throw up over a toilet.

More flowers. What was going on? This couldn’t be normal, right? 

Army’s head was spinning. 

This was crazy. This couldn’t possibly be happening. No way.

He had never seen anything like this.

There were two types of flowers now. Roses and delphiniums. 

But he hadn’t swallowed any flowers! 

He stared at the bloody petals. 

...he should probably go back to the meeting.

So he did. 

He entered the meeting room again and sat back down. “Sorry about that.”

Skull looked up. “Are you okay? That was very sudden.” 

Army waved his hand dismissively. “I’m fine.”

Aloha shrugged. “Alrighty then, soldier boy. Whatever ya’ say~!” Army’s heart twisted at the nickname. He always secretly liked the nicknames Aloha gave him. 

“Don’t call me that, Aloha.” But he remained serious. He had to keep it up. 

“Whatever, man.” Aloha looked away.

“Armyyyy, areee weee going tooo taaaalk abouuut theee battle strategieees? Or noooo?” Mask asked flatly.

“Of course. I’ll start, then.” And the meeting dragged on.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hello, Army.” Army looked up from his manual to see Skull standing in front of his table. 

“Oh. Hello, Skull. How are you today?” Army started to write again. 

Skull sat down. “I went to a sweets store. I got some extra. You can have some.” Skull dumped a bag of candy on the table.

Army stared at him. “ _That’s_ some extra? How much did you buy?”

“I meant to buy five bags. I bought six by accident.” Skull popped a taffy into his mouth.

“Six bags? You bought six bags of candy on _accident?_ ” Army was confused. “How do you even- nevermind. Thank you, Skull.” 

Skull nodded. “Yeah. I also wanted to give you this. I realized that I forgot to get you a birthday gift last month, so here’s a journal.” Skull put a journal down, before walking away.

“Oh. Thank you, Skull.” Wow! A new journal! He flipped through the pages.

A small piece of paper fell out. Army picked up the paper.

_Thanks for everything you do. I appreciate your hard work for this team._

Oh! How nice… He stared at the bag of candy. There were a lot of his favorite chocolates in there.

He felt a swell of happiness rise in his chest. Skull was so thoughtful.

Army coughed violently. His hands caught the petals.

He was in so much _pain_.

He stared at the petals. There were heliotrope petals now.

“I need to do some research…” He murmured quietly, stuffing the petals in his pocket.

“Uh, excuse me? You’re Army from the S4, right?” A voice spoke from behind him.

He turned to see an octoling standing behind him, carrying a newspaper.

“Yes. What do you need?”

“I saw the petals.” The octoling said. “I know what you have.”

Army tensed. “You did? Well then, what do I have?”

The octoling handed him the newspaper. “Read this. It’ll make sense. It was nice meeting you.” The octoling walked away.

He could’ve sworn he heard the words ‘so hot’ come from the octoling’s mouth. Weirdo. Okay, whatever.

He opened the newspaper.

_An epidemic sweeps Inkopolis?_

_Recently, there have been many reports of inklings and octolings getting sick. Specifically, catching feelings. But the side effects have been extremely unusual._

_The affected gets this newly dubbed ‘disease’ when they fall in love, and their feelings aren’t returned. After interacting with the person they fell for, the afflicted will start coughing up flowers._

_It starts out with petals, and then slowly evolves into whole flowers. The flowers that are coughed up will normally be the favorite flower of the love interest._

_If the afflicted is lucky, they might get a flower that doesn’t scratch up the body. Worse case scenarios include roses._

Army stared at that. Roses? He had roses…

Shoot. This was bad. He kept reading.

_This disease, named ‘Hanahaki Disease’, can cause death by ink loss or suffocation._

Oh. Oh no. It was even worse than he had thought.

_The only true cure for this disease is the love interest returning feelings. Surgery has proven effective, but the surgery seemed to cause a loss in love for the person they previously pined for._

_There has been one case of a patient coughing up many different flowers. This person, unfortunately, had fallen for many people, and the disease progressed much faster than usual. The patient is now deceased._

That was the end of the article. Army stared at the newspaper.

Oh, this was really, _really_ bad.

He had three different flowers.

Three different people.

He groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Army! I haven’t seen you in a while, dude!” Army could hear Aloha’s voice calling to him from the other side of the street.

He couldn’t talk to Aloha. He couldn’t. He would just cough bloody flowers everywhere, and he couldn’t deal with that right now. It had been an entire month since this whole stupid ordeal started, and the flowers just kept coming. His voice was so raspy now. He started to walk faster, hoping that he could escape the party animal.

“Army? Are you running away from me? You’ve got nothing to be afraid of! I’m not that scary, curry boy~!” Aloha ran across the street, towards Army.

Army was panicking. He knew he couldn’t run, because he wouldn’t get far before he collapsed. His lungs wouldn’t be able to get enough air.

He could already feel the flowers coming up his throat.

“Army~ How have you been doing?” Aloha had caught up.

“F-fine.” He rasped out.

Aloha frowned. “Dude, your voice sounds horrid. What happened, man?” Aloha bent down, and looked at Army’s face. “Actually, scratch that. You look really bad. Like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“N-nothing. I’m fi-ine.” Army said. He was trying to hold down the arsenal of flowers that threatened to shoot up and out of his throat.

“You’re obviously not, man.” Aloha picked Army up. “I’m bringing you home. I’ll give you something to eat.”

“Please d-don’t!” Army choked out. Oh cod, the _pain_. The sheer pain was hitting him so hard.

“Why? If you think that this is a healthy diet, it isn’t.” Aloha started to walk.

“Pu-put me do-own!” Army wriggled in Aloha’s grasp.

Aloha gave him a glare. “I care about you, Army. I’m not going to let this continue. You can’t just-”

Those words hit him hard. He couldn’t hold the flowers back anymore. He started to cough violently, flowers shooting out of his mouth. His ink was shooting out too, staining his jacket orange.

Aloha just stared in horror. “What the fuck?” Army kept coughing, tears coming down his face.

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

“Army, what is this? Why are there flowers everywhere? Why is your ink all over them?” Aloha asked quietly. Army couldn’t answer. The flowers were still coming.

Once his coughing fit had ceased, Army took a moment to breathe.

“Army, how long has this been going on?” Aloha said slowly.

“A m-month…” Army whispered.

“A month?!” Aloha looked horrified. “Army, you’ve been dealing with this for a whole month?” Aloha looked down at the flowers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I thought you’d l-laugh.” Army whispered. “A-at me.”

Aloha groaned. “Look, I know I come across as the funny guy, but even I wouldn’t laugh about this. Nevermind my apartment, we’re going to the hospital.” Aloha switched directions.

“W-we really shou-uldn’t.” Army rasped out. Oh cod, it hurt so much to speak.

“Are you serious?! I-I really don’t think this is _okay_ , Army.” Aloha’s voice was strained.

“I-I-” He coughed out another flower. “A-aloha ple-ease.” He was crying from the pain. “N-not the hospi-ital.” He already knew what they’d say. They’d give him the decision to either get the surgery, or just confess.

He… didn’t want to get the surgery.

But he didn’t want to confess either. He just wouldn’t be able to take the inevitable heartbreak.

His last choice was to just… die. There was no other way.

“Army, we are going to the hospital. That’s final.” Aloha said.

“I-” Army coughed again. “F-fine.” He sat there limply.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hanahaki disease.”

Of course. What else could it be? Normal illnesses didn’t do this.

“You can either do the surgery, or try to confess.” 

He shook his head. “I-I ca-an’t.” 

“So will you do the surgery?” 

…

“no.” Army said quietly. 

“It’s your choice, I guess. We’ll send you home.” Army got up and walked out the door.

“So, whadya got?” Aloha was leaning against the wall of the hallway.

“...not i-important.” He kept walking.

Aloha started to walk after him. “Not important?! You literally coughed up a whole garden on me, man!” Aloha waved his hands. “I like roses a lot, but I don’t think that’s normal or good for you.”

_He_ was the one with the roses?!

Army stopped and glared at him. “W-well it i-isn’t!” Army could feel the thorns of the roses scratch his throat. “I-I ha-ate this! I ha-ate y-you!” 

Aloha looked floored. “Army… what happened?” 

Army could feel angry tears start to form. “Wha-at _ha-appened_ is tha-at I-I got a _stu-upid_ _c-crush! M-multiple s-stupid cru-ushes!_ ”

Aloha just stared at him. “A crush caused all of that? No way. No way that’s real.” Aloha looked a little freaked out. 

Army had no clue how to respond. He could try to tell Aloha now, but there was a high chance that the roses would just kill him on the spot.

Screw it.

“Alo-oha…” Aloha looked up.

“Y-yeah Army?” 

Here goes nothing…

“Army, w-what are yo-hMF!” 

Kiss.

Army closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the look on Aloha’s face.

He pulled away, and slowly opened his eyes.

“A-Army…” Aloha had a hand over his mouth. 

After a moment of silence, Aloha started to laugh quietly. 

“You could have just told me normally, you dummy.” Aloha laughed a little louder. “I’m not going to object to the kiss, though~!” Aloha bent down. 

“I like you too, curry boy~”

It was like magic. He could feel the roses disappearing. 

How they were disappearing, he had no clue. Honestly, the thought kind of disturbed him.

“So… what did that do?” Aloha tilted his head.

“Y-you di-id actu-ually mean i-it, ri-ight?” Army said slowly.

“‘course I did~!” Army felt a little warmer.

“O-okay…” Army looked down. “I-it’s not cu-ured y-yet…” 

Aloha waved his hands. “Hold up soldier boy. What do you mean? Can you like… explain what exactly is happening?” 

“W-well… I-I f-fell in lo-ove with t-three pe-eople.” Army stuttered. “Y-you were ju-ust one o-of the-em. Y-you had the ro-oses. Th-there’s he-eliotropes a-and d-delphini-iums t-too.”

Aloha was silent for a moment. “Skull and Mask.” He looked at Army. “It’s gotta be them. Those are their favorite flowers.”

They were?

Now that he was thinking about it, the flowers started coming up after his interactions with the rest of the S4.

“Tha-at m-makes se-ense…” He whispered.

“So, what’s the plan? I’ll help you out.” Aloha picked him up.

“A-Aloha!” He stuttered, covering his face. Aloha gave him a wink and a shit-eating grin.

“Embarrassed, curry boy~?” Aloha laughed. “Come on! Where to?”

Army looked at his chest. “I… u-uhm… I-I guess we ju-ust… meet up w-with the-em?”

Aloha smiled. “Alrighty~! Do you wanna text them? My hands are already full~” Aloha winked.

“I- urgh. Okay. F-fine.” Army pulled out his phone and started to shakily type out a message.

“Hey, Army~? Tell them to meet us at Crusty Sean’s.”

Army nodded, and added that to the message.

“They’re coming.” Oh cod. He was so nervous. The flowers were rising again in his throat.

What if they rejected him?

He would die, probably.

“H-here go-oes n-nothing…”

  
  
  
  
  


“Hello, Army. Hello, Aloha.” Skull waved from a table.

“I had to lead him here…” Mask had a flu mask on. “He tried to go on top of Deca Tower.”

“He w-what?” Army stuttered. “H-ho-ow did he e-end up there?”

Skull shrugged, watching Mask go back to his phone. “I don’t know. Army, you look horrible. I’m guessing the reason that you called us here is relating to your condition?”

Army froze up in shock. How did he already know?

“Y-yeah.” Army said, squeezing his hands together. Aloha set him down lightly on a chair, before also taking a seat. 

“So what happened?” Mask asked, putting down his phone. “You look like you drank too much caffiene and didn’t sleep at all.” 

That was… an accurate description. 

“I’m, u-uh… sick.” Army said.

“Sick?” Skull asked. “What do you have?”

“Are you going to die? Is that why you called us here?” Mask added quietly.

Aloha had a nervous smile on his face. Army looked at him.

“W-well… maybe?” Army said awkwardly. 

“Army, that’s prolly not a good way to start this conversation…” Aloha said. 

Skull leaned forward. “You might die? Why? Is there anything we can do to help?”

Wow… Skull cared so much. He could feel the flowers start to choke him at the concern, and he coughed violently. Flowers decorated the silver table.

Army smiled sheepishly, and Aloha sighed.

“That. He has that.” Aloha stated dryly.

“What… the fuck?” Mask said.

Skull picked up a petal. “Did you swallow flowers? Why would you do that?”

Army laughed quietly. “No, I d-didn’t s-swa-allow any f-flowers.”

“Hanahaki Disease.” Mask said.

Army looked at Mask. “Y-you know a-a-about it?”

Mask rolled his eyes. “I’m on the internet all the time. What do you think?”

Skull got up. “So why are you coughing up flowers?”

Aloha laughed dryly. “You should have seen him earlier. There was ink everywhere.”

“Aloha, I’d like to have an answer. From Army, preferrably.” Skull said coldly. Aloha shrunk back slightly. 

“S-sorry.” Aloha stuttered.

He decided to just tell them. Just… get it over with. “I-I f-fell in lo-ove w-with you gu-uys.” Army stuttered out nervously. 

Mask stared at Army. Skull was just… silent.

“Why?” Mask asked. “Why would you fall in love with me?” He seemed genuine, as if he really didn’t know why the orange inkling would even get a small crush on him in the first place. Skull was still silent.

“I-I don’t kno-ow. Y-your s-smile a-and your l-l-laugh are j-j-just…” Army trailed off. There were so many things he could say about the cyan inkling. The way he cackled when he knocked people off the stage in Super Smash. How peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. The stupid voices he made for characters in video games. “Th-there’s a lot of t-t-t-things.”

Mask looked at him, and looked away slightly.

Skull grabbed Army’s shoulders. “Are you sure?”

Army looked at him, confused. “W-what d-d-do y-you mean? I-I’m pre-etty sure, b-but I-” Skull pulled Army towards him and kissed him, interrupting his sentence.

After what seemed like a minute, he pulled away. He could feel one of the types of flowers disappearing.

Maybe the flowers were just… rotting? Would he have to throw up rotten flowers later?

“Cod dang it! Why am I always last?!” Mask exclaimed.

Aloha laughed. “Because you’re slow, Masky~”

Mask glared at Aloha, before standing up and giving Army a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you too.” Mask whispered softly into his ear. Army flushed bright orange.

All of the flowers… were gone. Or rotting inside him. Army didn’t know which one. He hoped that they just magically disappeared or something, because he really didn’t want to be spending tonight throwing up rotten flowers.

Army smiled. He really thought that his feelings weren’t mutual. But as the S4 hugged, he felt an extreme amount of warmth and happiness inside him.

“You should prolly go back to the hospital for those internal injuries, curry boy~” Aloha whispered softly. “You sound like you haven’t used your voice in ages!”

Army laughed quietly, and coughed a little. “Y-yea-ah.”

“Why don’t we all go together?” Skull offered. He patted Army on the head, before pulling away from the hug.

“Woo. Hospital trip.” Mask said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Even so, Army could see that he had a small smile on his face.

Aloha hugged Army tightly, before picking him up. “Come on y’all, let’s go get Army some medicine!”


	2. bloody flower garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army stays in his house for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character death warning 
> 
> also blood, and flowers and just general grief and sadness
> 
> haha remember when i said id do this next week? yeah well i lied i did it last night while listening to a song on repeat haha im so tired

Army spent the next month avoiding everyone. The S4 team, his own Team Orange, everyone.

No one could know about this. no one.

In the beginning, he had gotten a few messages and calls from people he knew.

Skull was the first to call, asking if everything was okay, saying that no one had seen him in over a week.

Mask texted him. His message was short, and simply asked if he was alive.

That one had made him laugh. Was he alive? Not really. The only thing keeping him from getting a life-saving surgery was his own pride.

He wanted to keep his feelings. He was living a life of pain and self-inflicted heartbreak. That was no life worth living.

but he was living it anyways.

stupid, stupid, stupid.

honestly? all he was doing now was keeping a single journal.

a journal of his slow death.

Aloha called him so many times. After the first week and a half, Aloha started calling him every day, leaving voicemails.

_“Army? Are you there? No one’s seen you for weeks, we’re worried!”_

_“Army, please just… pick up.”_

_“You’re scaring me, Army. Please, for the love of cod just- pick up!”_

_“…are you even still alive? Please… come back. We miss you.”_

_“Just answer my calls, cod dammit! We’re all fucking worried about you! At least answer one of my damn calls!”_

_“I visited your apartment today. I saw you. Why didn’t you answer the door?”_

That one had made Army pause. There was so much emotion in Aloha’s voice. Sadness, and anger, and-

…he had sounded… broken. Like he had given up.

Army considered answering one of the calls. Or at least one of the text messages.

but he didn’t.

He knew he needed to get help before all of this became too much, and he died, alone, in his small apartment. But he wanted to wait.

He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this.

at least, not until the very end.

So he kept on, listening to the voicemails that people left, and writing in his journal.

At some point, someone started knocking on his door.

He ignored it for a while. They would stop eventually, right?

but they didn’t.

So one day, Army decided to sit next to his door, aiming to hear the person knocking on his door, without letting them know he was in there.

_“I dooon’t thiiink heee’s in heeere, Aloooha…”_

_“But… I saw him! He was just staring at the door, and then he… he…”_

_“Thaaat was laaast weeeek, though.”_

_“That doesn’t mean he isn’t still in there, Mask!”_

_“…stop arguing, you two.”_

the rest of the S4.

Army… wanted to open the door. His hand reached out for the doorknob.

_“I just… want to see him again. I miss him.”_

His hand paused in the air.

_“…I do too.”_

_“…yeaaaah…”_

Army could feel the flowers threatening to come up his throat.

no no no, not now!

He bent over and started to cough, trying to keep himself from collapsing on the floor.

He could see his shiny orange ink start to pool out under the door, and into the hallway where Aloha, Mask, and Skull were standing.

carp. He… had to… open the door…

He tried to reach his hand to the doorknob again, barely managing to open the doorknob.

His arms collapsed soon after from the exertion, and he fell to the floor. The impact caused him to cough even harder.

oh cod, the pain. The sheer pain.

He would be screaming if he wasn’t coughing so hard.

The door opened, and hit his body.

_“Oh cod… Army, no…”_

_“…Aloha, call an ambulance.”_

He couldn’t hear Mask say anything.

Skull reached his hands for Army’s weak, convulsing body. His hands paused in the air momentarily, and he could see the sniper’s hands shaking.

_“…Army… I’m so sorry. We- I shouldn’t have… let this happen.”_

He could hear Aloha talking urgently on the phone, his voice going into slight hysterics as he tried to give the operator as much information as he could.

Mask was still quiet.

Skull somehow managed to pick up the smaller inkling, turning him over.

Army could see all three of them now. It was really hard, but Army tried to muster up the strength to see them all… one last time.

Skull’s face was in front of him, and although his face showed little to no emotion, his eyes were full of sadness and… guilt? His hands were still shaking, gripping one of Army’s arms. As Army watched, a tear started to run down Skull’s face, falling onto Army’s own face.

He had never seen Skull cry before. Somehow, seeing it now was just… disturbing.

Aloha was crying. His normally bright tentacles were more… muted now. As the party squid was talking to the operator, he kept glancing at Army and then looking away, crying even harder. The normally bright and cheery inkling now looked pale and almost sickly.

Why did he look so unhealthy? The pink squid really looked like he hadn’t been taking proper care of himself for… at least a couple of weeks.

And then there was Mask. His fists were clenched, and his mask was covering his face. But when Army looked at the cyan squid’s eyes, he could see tears. And was Mask… shaking? Mask was shaking, and his body jolted every so often, which… probably meant he was snuffling as well.

Why hadn’t he said anything? Was he just… frozen? In shock? In fear? Army didn’t know.

…the pain overtook him again. He coughed, and this time, the flowers wouldn’t come up, instead getting stuck in his throat. The flowers stuck in his throat were causing Army to gasp for air.

…he couldn’t breathe.

he couldn’t breathe.

oh carp, he couldn’t breathe.

Skull took notice almost immediately.

_“Shit, he can’t breathe! Aloha, how far away are they?”_

_“Th-they’re almost here. Oh cod, Army.”_

His vision started to tunnel, and he wanted to close his eyes.

_“Carp, Army, stay with us! The ambulance is almost here!”_

Skull. He was probably crying even more, since the tears were falling onto his face.

_“Oh cod, Army! I don’t want to lose you too, plea-”_

He tried to listen to the rest of Aloha’s sentence, but the pain was overwhelming him, and he closed his eyes

everything was dark.

pain.

pain.

and then…

nothing.

“Oh fuck, Army?” Skull was staring at the inkling that was cradled carefully in his arms. “Army, open your eyes. Please… please open your eyes!”

Aloha dropped his phone, kneeling on the floor next to Skull. He reached a hand out carefully.

“A-Army…?” He whispered, his voice threatening to break. He could see Army’s chest struggle to rise, and then fall again. He waited for another breath.

one that never came.

Aloha was panicking. “Fuck fuck fuck, Army, please breathe! Oh my cod oh my cod please no-”

Skull looked down at Army’s still body. “We should have come earlier. We could have saved him.”

Aloha picked up on of the flowers that was lying on Army’s chest. A pink rose. It would have been beautiful, if not for the orange ink stained on the thorny flower.

It would have been beautiful, if it hadn’t come from Army’s suffering body.

There were enough flowers on Army’s chest to make a bouquet. a bloody bouquet of flowers.

Aloha sobbed, cradling the rose in his hand.

Mask finally spoke. “…heee isn’t… deaaad, iiis heee? Heee’ll be okaaay… riiight?”

no one could answer his question. If they did, they would be acknowledging the death of the drill sergeant.

and none of them wanted to do that.

The ambulance arrived almost as soon as Mask had asked his question. Everything was chaotic, everything was moving too fast, Army was pulled out of Skull’s arms, Army was being examined, Army’s mouth was filled with flowers, Army was stained in his own ink-

ArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmyArmy-

_“I’m so sorry.”_

Aloha stared at the rose in his hand.

…he crushed the rose, tears running down his face again.

the stupid flowers were too pretty for a scene like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this came out of my exhausted weird tired state im so sorry everyone 
> 
> this isnt really formatted, and im not gonna fix it uhhh
> 
> ...i hope this was sad enough-

**Author's Note:**

> the octoling... belongs to one of my friends. his octoling likes army and thinks hes hot-
> 
> im going through this... and realizing that its obvious that i have no clue how to write kissing scenes.
> 
> ahahaha woops
> 
> wow this is really bad writing and really corny im going to have to write something actually sad after this, this is too happy for my writing
> 
> oh cod i hate this so much ahahjshfauwjdakh im gonna cry
> 
> i might write another chapter of this where army dies, i dunno
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this dumpster fire-


End file.
